Against the Law
by Aeyame
Summary: AU BBxRae She breaks the law. He enforces it.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer:I do not own these characters . . . etc . . .

_"We've got armed robbery at a convenience store on the corner of 5th and Van Buren. All available units please respond."_

_"This is car 153 We're one block away, we can handle this."_

He placed the radio back onto the hook, as his partner took a right turn towards 5th and Van Buren.

They pulled up to the store and immediately took defensive positions.

"This is the Police! Come out with hands up!" His partner, Richard Grayson, yelled into the store.

"Damn it! The cops are here!" The pink haired girl stormed over to the other girl making sure to keep her gun pointed at the store clerk.

She watched as 'her partner in crime', at least that was the best way to describe her, walked towards her. "Don't worry there's only one car, Jinx. We can easily make it out the back." She reassured the closest thing she had to a friend.

"Alright. Let's get out of here before any more show up." Jinx said grabbing her bag of stuff they had grabbed.

"Ok." She grabbed her bag, and they made their way out the back.

Immediately after the two disappeared the store clerk ran out the front with his hands held high in the air. They ran over and covered the man and lead him behind the car. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two people climbing over a fence into a scrap yard with guns and bags in their hands. Her turned around and lifted his gun. "Freeze!" He yelled.

In response the girl with purple hair turn and fired two shots in his direction, obviously missing him on purpose. Unfortunately for Richard she hadn't missed him. Luckily he was only shot in the arm.

_"This is Logan, we need an ambulance at 5th and Van Buren. We have a man down. I'm going into pursuit of suspects"_

_"Roger that , Logan, ambulance will arrive shortly."_

He had already taken off and was over the fence. He drew his side arm and scouted the area quickly but carefully. Logan caught sight of one of the two and was almost positive that it was the one who had shot Richard. He took off running after her. He had to catch her, she had shot one of his good friends, his partner. That wasn't even the worst of it. If something happened and Richard died, then she'd be a cop killer and he wasn't about to let one be free, especially if it was Richard.

She hopped another fence hoping to lose the cop following her. She actually hadn't meant to shoot the guy, but to scare them off enough so that they could get away. Jinx and her had gotten separated, but she knew where she could meet up with her again however she had to ditch the cop first. Normally such a task was no probable at all for her, but this guy was keeping up with her no matter what she did.

Finally she came to a dead end and he raised her gun up to her. "Put the gun down." She stopped looking around frantically and obeyed. Logan grabbed one of her wrist and pulled it behind her back about to handcuff it, but before he had a chance, everything went black.

By the time he came to the girl was gone and he was surrounded by other officers. They were his friends, Kory Anders and Victor Stone. He groggily sat up and brought his and to his head.

"Whoa, dude don't get up so fast. You took a pretty nasty blow." Victor said putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Ugh. What happened?" Logan shook his attempting to rid of the ringing within his head.

"You were knocked out by one of the robbers, we tried to stop them, but they got away." Kory stated as her and Victor helped him up.

"Grayson?"

"I'm right here. She got me pretty good, but you're gonna have survived with out a partner for a month or two. "

"That is if he can stay conscious that long." Victor joked to the group. Richard and Kory began laughing.

"Not funny." Logan protested, his pride taking a blow.

They entered an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city. "You know, Raven, you can't count on me to save your ass every time you meet a cute cop." Jinx complained.

"I can make it just fine on my own." Raven said taking a seat down on a raggedy old couch.

"Oh really, and where would you be right now if I hadn't come along?"

"I would have gotten free."

"He was putting handcuffs on you!" Jinx paused," Of course you probably loved that. I mean he was really cute. Even if he did have green skin."

"I'm going to bed." Raven got up and walked a flight of stairs to the room that she used.

Ok well that Was the first Chapter. I promise to put another up soon.


	2. Playing the good guy

-1The next morning Raven awoke from one of her usual dreams, and she didn't think anything of the night before. She quickly got out of bed and proceeded with taking a shower. After her shower she put on a fresh change of clothes and went down stairs. Jinx wasn't there and she assumed that she was stalking out the next house that they would end up robbing or finding some crime for them to commit. Raven honestly didn't care if they did break a law that day. If it was up to her she wouldn't, but she had been over that with her father long ago. She was meant to break the law it was who she was. She walked over to a table and sat down sipping at her tea.

Several hours later, she was waiting for Jinx to show up. Raven was beginning to wonder what Jinx was up to because she was usually back by now. A few hours later she decided to head out on her own. Grabbing her trench coat, she head outside . After an hour or so of wandering she walked into a gas station to buy some gum. If Jinx had been with her then she would have had to steal it, but luckily she wasn't so she got to defy her fate in a small way. Just after paying for the gum the man who had been in line behind her pulled out a gun and pointed it into the face of the clerk. "Give me all the money you got in this joint and nobody gets hurt." He said with almost a calm and natural voice. Raven froze, wondering what she should do. She knew that she could take this guy out easy, but then she'd be playing the part of the hero and that was something she wasn't, and also what if Jinx found out about her little heroic action. She would throw her out on the streets and then she would have to steal to survive, thus contradicting the whole reason she would be thrown out for. Her best bet was just to let the robbery happen. But, then the worst possible thing happened.

"No."

"What did you say to me you little bastard!"

"I said no I will not give you the money." And with that he tripped the silent alarm. Which meant the police were on their way.

"Why you!" He instantly cocked the gun. Raven spun around and dove for the man with the gun just as he pulled the trigger. She wasn't going to let him kill the man over some stupid money. The gun went off and barely missed the clerks head. Once on the ground she kneed the man in the gut and easily removed the gun from his hand. She stood up and removed the clip from the gun and removed the bullet from the chamber of the gun before throwing the parts on the ground. Raven ran out the front of the shop just before the cops showed up however she did not escape the gaze of one officer.

He noticed her as he pulled up. It was the girl who had shot Richard. Logan turned to follow her to make sure that this time she wouldn't get away. She noticed him and turned down an alley that was too small for his car. He jumped out and continued his pursuit on foot.

She turned a corner and immediately went into the next door hoping to lose him that way.

Logan turned the corner she had, but she wasn't there and it was too far for her to have gotten to the next corner. It was then that he noticed the door right next to him and realized that she had gone in there. This was good, he knew this building well and he knew this door was the only way in or out. Which meant she was trapped. He cautiously enter and then to extra care to make sure she couldn't get out. He put his handcuffs on the so she couldn't get out. He still had another pair and he made sure they were ready to arrest her the chance he got. She drew his gun and spoke in a loud clear voice that could be heard through out the room, "Listen, I know you're in here, and I have blocked off your only exit." After hearing no reply he began to move through the room paying attention to everything going on around him. There was noise behind him and he saw her moving for the door. "Freeze!" He could believe that she actually did. He watched her slowly turn around and was amazed. In her eyes was not malice or anything remarkable similar, just understanding and sorrow. Not only that, but she was beautiful. Logan forced himself to snap out of it. What was he thinking? This is the girl who shot his partner.

Was he staring at her? It certainly looked like it. He hadn't said anything for nearly five minutes. Maybe he was just debating if he should shoot her or arrest her and put her in jail. She really didn't care which, but he was beginning to make her uncomfortable by his gaze.

He finally was brought back to reality, "Why did you shoot him?"

Taken back by his bluntness, she only replied, "I wasn't trying to."

"Yeah right like I'd believe that."

"Well I don't care if you believe it." She said in a monotone.

"You should care."

"I don't."

He didn't know what had come over him but he suddenly holstered his gun and walked over to her.

Raven figured that she was about to be arrested, but instead of taking cuffs he took out keys and unlocked the cuffs on the door. He opened the door gesturing for her to go out. She was confused but she took the offer of kindness reluctantly. Raven began walking down the alley away from him when suddenly a question popped into her head. She turned around and faced him. He was still watching her from the door way. "By the way." she said emotionless, "why are you green.?"

"Huh? Oh, accident when I was a kid permanently dyed my skin permanently green"

"oh" she said as she took one last look at him and ran around the corner.

Who was she? And why did she seem so different than any other criminal. It was his job and, now, he wasn't doing his job to the best of his abilities. He, Kory, Victor, and Richard and made a promise to each other that they would go above and beyond to do their job. Tonight he had broken that promise.

She ran through the streets. For some unknown reason she felt on top of the world, and she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She entered the small parking lot just out side of her 'home'. Raven was just about to enter when she felt the barrel of a gun pressed into her neck.

"You're not welcome here." Jinx said from behind her, her voice filled with hate.

----


	3. A place to stay and some food

-1Ok here is Chapter 3. Stupid me I just barely figured out how to see all of my reviews, and all this time I though I only had two reviews for the whole thing.

It's really cool that you guys like my story so much, and actually it inspires me to write more and more often if I have more reviews. So thank you! You guys are so awesome!

-----

"What? Why?" Raven couldn't believe it. Had Jinx seen her earlier?

"OH please don't play stupid with me, even if you are pretty good at it." Jinx then pulled back the hammer.

"Are you going to kill me?" She said with out a hint of fear, although her heart was racing.

"No, that would be too much trouble."

"Then what do you want?"

"It's simple really, leave. If you had expected me to let you stay after that little show then you are really stupid, if you had thought I wouldn't find out . . . Well that's just right out pathetic"

"Fine" Raven said as she moved away from the door and then ran out of the parking lot. She ran down the street and continued on until she finally ran out of energy.

Garfield had just got off of work and was heading home, His mind was still plagued with the thoughts of girl. There was something different about her. It seemed almost as if she didn't want to be criminal. As he walked home he noticed the girl panting out of breath in an alley. He Cautiously walked up to her and said, "Hello." She immediately tensed up and turned to run when she was obviously didn't have the energy. "Wait! You don't have to run. I'm off duty."

"So? It's still your patriotic duty to report a sighting of a criminal." She said to him with almost a smug look on her face.

"Uh . . . Not necessarily. . . Look I just want to help."

Raven was taken aback by the statement. This was the last thing she expected from a cop. Could he be planning something? Reluctantly she accepted, "Fine." She watched him smile and only became more suspicious of his motives.

"Do you have a place to stay?" She was also stunned by what he had just said. Was he actually asking her that.

"What do you care?" She was keeping up her defenses, just in case.

"Well, I'm trying to help you." She didn't trust him. He could tell.

She sighed, "No I don't, but I'll be fine."

"Do you always sleep on the streets?"

"No, tonight would be the first."

"Then . . . Why don't you stay at my place for tonight." He said offering his hand.

"Why?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Because I want to help you."

"What, are you going to arrest me as soon as you're back on duty?"

"Well, no."

"But it's your job."

"Well. . . Uh. . ." Garfield Realized that he hadn't actually thought about that.

For some reason Raven realized that he really did just want to help. "Uh . . . I guess if I have to." She tried to cover up that she wanted to have a place to sleep tonight that wasn't freezing.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Let's just go."

When they arrived at his apartment she was amazed by the size of it. If he owned it then it probably cost him at least $150,000; and if he was renting it then he had to pay at least $2,000 a month.

There were five steps leading up to an open space which was obviously the dinning area. There was a corridor leading back to what was obviously the rooms. At the beginning of the hall there was an open door way with no door that went into the kitchen. The kitchen had a window with shutters that looked out into the dinning area and the living room on the other side. Down the hall there were two bed rooms one was the master bedroom, and the other Garfield had been using as a gym/game room. About half way between the rooms on the opposite side of the hall was a bathroom.

Garfield didn't exactly know what to do. The only company he had ever had over at his house were his three friends, so he wasn't used to having someone else in his house, who he barely knew. Let alone, this person being a criminal. _Even if she is really beau--- Ah! Stop think that! You're a cop for God's sake! You can't see her like that._ Even though he was a bit shaken up by the recent thought that entered his head, he kept his stature. "You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch."

Now Raven got even more on her toes. Not only was this guy letting her stay with her, but also giving up his bed for her, and he was a cop. Cautiously she proceeded, "Ok"

"Have you had anything for dinner yet?" He said as he got himself a pillow and a blanket.

"No, but I don't usually," Raven immediately regretted it. She should have said yes because now she showed some sort of dependency on him, and that would probably come back and haunt her.

"Ok, well give me a minute and I'll whip you up something." He said as he walked past her.

Raven turned and looked at him, "No, It's ok I'll be fine."

"No way. I'm not going to let you starve yourself." She may be a criminal, but she's still human, and she needs help, that's all he wanted to do. Garfield, walked up the steps and into the kitchen and looked out of the window at her by the table. He put on a chefs hat, "So what do ya want?" He didn't know why, but he was really comfortable around her. He couldn't help it.

He looked so cute, and kind of funny. Raven internally shook her head at the notion, "I told you already, I'll be fine."

"You'll be fine, but you won't be full." He said flashing her a grin.

She sighed and decided that it wouldn't kill her. "Fine. Just" She paused for a moment, "make it small."

He smiled, "Coming right up!"

--------

Well there is Chapter 3. Just so you know the next Chapter or two is going to mostly about BB and Rae . . . Well the whole story is about them, but it's going to be kinda focused on the romantic part, Who knows there might even be a date. . . SHH! lol But after that a "Demon" of Raven's past may get into things.


	4. Note

Ok, I've been having trouble writing this next chapter, but I promise to try to get it out as soon as possible. I'm just stuck and can't decide exactly what to do, so maybe you guys can give me an idea or two if you have any.  



	5. New Partner

Ok this Chapter is short, but the next chapter I promise will be at least four pages long. Anyway I'm sorry for the wait.

--------

The next couple of day were farley pleasant for Raven. She was starting to turn her life around and everything was going great. She had gotten a job using Garfield's address. And, she was actually beginning to trust him. She thought he was farley funny, however she never laughed at his jokes. He never asked her why she shot his partner, and he trusted her. At least it seemed, and she hoped he did.

Raven stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She used another towel and began drying off her purple hair. After she towel dried her hair she proceeded with getting dressed. Raven worked part-time at a fast food place. It only paid minimum wage, but she still felt good at the end of her day, because she felt changed, and she felt like a better person. She put all of the money she had into a savings account so that when she had enough money she could buy a small apartment. Originally she had wanted to pay Garfield some rent for letting her stay, but he wouldn't let her. The words that he used still rang in her head. 'No, it's ok. You don't have to pay rent. We're friends and friends do each other favors.  
Consider it a favor.' and then he smiled, that adorable smile of his. When he had said that she had want to hug him like there was no tomorrow. However she didn't. Hugging wasn't really her thing.

Once she was dressed she proceeded into the kitchen. Garfield wasn't home right now, because he was at work. He had been gone for a few hours, and it was the first time that he had left her alone in his house. Originally she had planned on robbing him as soon as she was alone, and then using the money she got to buy a place to live. Now that he had finally left here, something was different. She didn't want to rob him anymore. Without noticing it, he had changed her. Raven cared now. She cared, about him.

Garfield pulled up into a parking spot, alone in his car. The captain had radioed him to come back so that he could be given a temporary partner. He didn't want one. It would probably some new guy that he would have to show around, and he would get nothing done all day. At least he had Raven to go home to. Gar lightly chuckled to himself. He was talking like the were married or something. She did live with him, but it's not like they were anything more then friends. True, he felt that he was starting to like her. Raven wasn't at all like how he thought she was when he first met her. She was a nice caring person, even if she didn't show it that much. Garfield had finally stalled enough and decided he should just get out and face his 'trainee' as he or she could be called.

Garfield opened the door to the front of the station. What he saw was not something out of the ordinary. People talking on phones, searching through files, talking, and other various activities. He walked over the captain's office. Logan knocked on the door, and waited for a reply. "Enter," He heard echo from the opposite side of the door. Gar turned the door knob and pushed open the door. "Ah, Logan, nice to see you. Please sit down." The Captain was a nice man in his mid 40's. Although he didn't look it. He looked more in his lower 30's.

The Captain smiled as Logan took a seat. "So, are you ready to meet your new partner?"

"I suppose." Garfield said prepared for the worst.

"Good because here she is."

A beautiful young woman entered the room, "Hi I'm . . ."

--------

Who can guess who this woman is? We'll see cause if you can guess who she is first you get to choose what the next chapter is about! Include it in your review. If you don't know what to have the next chapter be about then you can still guess I'll just dedicate the next Chapter to you.


	6. A date

**Ok this chapter is dedicated to S3TH. If for any reason, you want to stop reading in this chapter, please don't. This story, and any story I write will always be BB/Rae.**

-----------

"Hi I'm Terra"

"Terra just transferred here from Gotham."

Garfield was honestly surprised. He was expecting some kid who didn't know how to use the radio, but instead he got someone experienced, and she wasn't harmful to the eye at all. They got out to the car and immediately got to work. There were no delays, they didn't even get called for anything at all. The two of them ended up spending the whole day just basically laughing and talking.

Raven didn't know when he was going to get home, so she had to hurry with what she was doing. Garfield had been so nice to her. Letting her stay with him, not questioning her about things she had done, or even ask her for any type of rent. She wanted to do something for him and last night she realized that he always cooked dinner. That was when she had the idea to make him dinner tonight. The only problem was that she never really had cooked. She made a few things in her life time, but they were mostly just instant or tea. If she made this dinner and it wasn't lethal then she would have accomplished something. Raven was even making desert.

When he got home that night he had, had the best day of work he had, had in forever, and going home to see Raven would only make it a thousand times better.

Raven was frantically trying to mix the batter for her desert. She had bits of flour on her face and her hair that was pulled back was now every where.

Gar opened the door and walked in with his eyes closed and he was humming. He didn't notice Raven in the kitchen. Logan walked back into his room and threw his jacket on his

It was amazing that he walked in and didn't notice the mess that was in the kitchen. She sighed from slight relief, and took a step towards the stove to turn it on. Unfortunately there was evil upon the floor in the form of spilled batter. She fell forward flat on her face. A small yelp having time to make its way out before she hit the floor. What made it worse is that she had the bowel of mix in her hands when she fell and it got thrown into the air. The batter went all over the floor and over Raven as Garfield ran into the kitchen to investigate Raven's small scream and slipped and fell as well.

Raven slowly stood up using the counter as a hold. She helped Gar up until he could grab the counter and balance himself. "What happened!" He asked very confused.

"Oh, I was uh trying to cook something. ." Raven said adverting her eyes from his.

He laughed, "Maybe you should leave the cooking to me from now on." He had that goofy smile on his face, as usual. It was too cute for words. Sometimes it was to cute that she just wished he would never smile, even though it always made her very happy. "Why don't you go get cleaned up while I clean the kitchen."

"Okay." She began to walk towards the hall when she slipped backwards. Raven felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso, catching her. When is occurred to her who it was, her face went flush. Quickly, she muttered words of gratitude and carefully exited the kitchen .

Garfield sighed happily. Just that brief moment of contact seemed to make him melt. He shook his head thinking that his mind was becoming that of a hopeless romantic's. Gar pushed off the counter and walked over to the sink. He turned on the water and quickly washed his hands, then splashed some water in his face. The mops and everything to clean up with were thankfully in the kitchen, so he didn't have to make the rest of the place any dirtier. Garfield hated cleaning with a passion. But his kitchen had to be clean, because he loved to cook, and to do that it had to be clean. So unfortunately he went over to the small closet like cabinet and took out the necessary items, and proceeded in cleaning.

He took as many breaks as possible, but still finished a few minutes after Raven came back out. He was putting the bowls and other utensils she had used to make the doe into the sink. She rounded the corner, and looked in on what he had done, "You know I'll do the dishes, you should probable get cleaned up your self."

Garfield gave him self quick once over and agreed, so he nodded, "I'm going to go take a shower." He walked out of the kitchen.

Raven went over to the sink and picked up the first of the dishes she was to wash. Garfield had actually done quite a bit during her shower. Which was very surprising to her, considering his room was basically one big pile of clothes. She didn't really have room, but she usually just slept on the couch. Gar would always offer to sleep on the couch instead of her, but she always told him that she didn't want to put him through the trouble. Even though it was mostly because she didn't like his room.

----------

A few months later and things were going just about the same. One major difference was that she had room. Garfield had had a room filled with lots of old things he didn't need, and since it looked like she was going to be living there for a while, he decided to surprise her one day and sell what he could and put the rest into his room, then buy her a bed and furniture. It really surprised her, of course at first she thought that it was too much. However after she accepted it, she used her own money to personalize her room.

That had been about a week ago. The green cop could still remember the look on Ravens face when he showed her, her new room. It was a mixture, of disbelief, shock, confusion, and maybe a little happiness. He pulled into the station and turned off his car. He got out and walked inside. Gar was already dressed for work and he immediately went to the break room to wait for Terra. Richard wasn't going to be back for another week, and even then they wouldn't be doing much. He was going to miss Terra, they had grown quite close, they were even dating. Which because they were partners they had to keep a secret. That was one of the larger reasons that he was happy Richard was coming back the next week. True it really wasn't appropriate if they worked on the same case, but they decided if they did that they would just have one of them take themselves off the case. That's what Richard and Kori did.

The door opened and Terra walked in. She walked up to him and the gave each other a quick hug and kiss, to say hello. "You ready?" she said to him.

He smiled at her, "Hey I was here first." Their day was normal, they had a few calls here and there, but nothing serious.

-----

"Thank you come again." The girl looked down at her watch and saw that it was the end of her shift. She turned around and saw the guy that took her place every day at the same time. "Hey, Jack"

He flashed her a kind smile and replied, "Hey Rave." She walked past him as he went up to the register. She clocked out for the day and walked over to the bus stop, so that she could go home.

At home she quickly went to her room and found some towels and clothes to change into.

--------

He was running all over the apartment looking for his wallet. "Hey Raven," He asked, finally giving up on finding it on his own.

"What?" Raven said from back in her room.

"Where's my wallet?" Gar said looking under the couch cushions.

"On top of the dyer." Raven said going back to her book.

He walked into the pantry and found his wallet on top of the dryer. "Thanks. I've got a date, so I'll be back whenever."

Raven didn't really care that he had bee dating someone for about a month. She really didn't think about it all that much, nor did she really think she cared. Deciding to read her book on the couch, she got up and walked into the living room.

-----

It was eleven at night, and they were in front of her door. Their lips were meeting fiercely over and over again. She took out her keys and unlocked the door. The moment the door opened Garfield pushed Terra in and shut the door behind him.

--------------------

**NO way! Am I writing that out! God that's just too gross! BB/terra SCARY!**


	7. Break up

**To deadinside72: It is still BB/Rae.**

**Sorrowbryd: Well, he already does love her, but he doesn't think it can work.**

**I just remembered that I said that things would go differently, but I'm a spontaneous person how ever I say I'm going to do the story it'll probably be different. Hopefully better. The one thing that I am sure about is how BB and Terra break up. It's going to be SOO cute. And there won't be any broken hearts. It might be in this chapter, it might not.**

**To all you Terra haters out there . . . She's not leaving the story . . . Ever. I think she's cool. But to inform you all. I WILL NEVER PERMANENTLY PUT TERRA AND BB TOGETHER, AND SHE WILL NEVER BE A BITCH.**

**This is so far the longest AN I've ever written . . .**

Raven went to bed unusually early, her stomach feeling a bit queasy. What was unusual as well was the time at which the aching in her stomach began. She had just begun thinking of Gar on his date with the girl. It was the strangest thing for that to happen when she thought about them. She did even know the girls name, and yet some how she seemed to be jealous. But, she couldn't possibly be jealous. It was unfathomable that she felt jealousy. Because, that would mean she felt for him as more than just a friend. So naturally it was impossible she was jealous. She must be coming down with a cold or something. Maybe the stomach flu. Who knew?

She sighed and buried her face into the pillow desperately trying to sleep.

-------

"Hey, Garfield. Wake up." Gar heard a sweet voice say from above.

"Hmm?" He replied, still keeping his eyes closed.

"It's time to get up."

"Five more minutes." he said as he turned over, and cuddled into the pillow under his head slightly.

Terra pulled the pillow out from under his head. "No, We'll be late for work, if you don't get up now."

Garfield sat up and pulled on his boxers, "Fine."

"Alright, now you better go take a shower." She was already dressed and ready for work.

He nodded and grabbed the towel she handed him. He took a shower and they left for work. All in all it was a normal day.

-----

She hadn't been able to stop thinking of him. Ever since the thought of her actually being jealous of his girlfriend, she couldn't think of anything else. Why would she be jealous, it wasn't like Garfield was anything special. Of course, he did have the cutest smile, and was the nicest person she ever knew. Thinking of him brought a small smile to her face, as she cleaned the toilet of the McDonald's bathroom.

Raven glanced down at her watch, hoping it was time for her break. So that she could breath fresh air for 15 minutes, before going back to horrible smells and green rotting food in trash cans that moved on its own. It was. "Thank god." She immediately stood and left the bath room.

Outside, she walked towards a subway across the street. While she was eating her lunch, someone sat across the table from her. Raven instantly looked up. "Jack? . . . What are you doing here?"

"I have great news!"

"Okay, that doesn't answer my question, but what?"

"I quit my job!"

"What?" she said in more disbelief rather than shock.

"I finally got the guts to quit! Now I can be what ever I want to be!"

"And what is that?"

Jack took a moment to think. He shrugged, "Don't know, but I'm sure I'll figure it out before I run out of beer"

"Good luck with that." She said with the smallest hint of sarcasm.

"I hope to! Later, Rave" and with that he got up and left.

Raven simply went back to her sandwich.

------

A week later, Garfield and Terra were on another date. "So, what do you call someone from Iceland, and Cuba?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't know. What?" She sounded as if she really wasn't paying attention, like something was on her mind that she couldn't shake.

"Terra, are you okay?" He slipped a hand over hers. "You seem like somethings on your mind."

"I'm fine." She turned and smiled at him, yet the smile seemed empty.

He paused, questioning if he should look into it further.

"Garfield?"

He looked up at her. She had her head turned to the side. "Yeah?"

Everything was silent for nearly 10 minutes. Terra had no idea how she was going to be able to start this. "Garfield, . . . is there someone else you'd rather be with right now?"

An image of Raven's face came into his mind. "What, do you mean? . . . I'm not cheating on you if thats what you're trying to say."

"That's not what I'm saying" Terra turned to face him. Staring at him directly. "I'm not stupid. I can tell when I'm being kissed by a man, who's heart belongs to another. When you look at me, I can see her in your eyes." With that Garfield adverted his eyes from hers. Raven still plaguing his mind. "I don't know who see is, or if she's an ex of yours, or if she's just friend that you see differently now, but either way. I can tell that she's going to have that place in your heart for ever, and I'm not even going to try and take it away from her." She slowly slide her hand out of his.

"so . . . Uh . . ."

"I just want you to be happy, Gar. Don't worry I'll pick up the tab, and call my roommate to come pick me up."

He paused, then finally nodded, before standing up and walking out of the reastruant.

**OOO What's going to happen? Will Gar, spill his heart out to Raven, only to have her reject him! Or Will she spill her out to him in return! OR! Will he chicken out.**


	8. Confession or not?

**Well on to the Conclusion! Well it's not really the end, but I hope you know what I mean.**

As Garfield ran down the steps of the restraunt, it began raining. He didn't care, all he cared about now was that some how he now felt as if he needed to tell her everything right that moment. The traffic was horrible, and right now he wished he had a monster truck to run all of the other cars over, just so he could get home. He was beginning to get pissed, very pissed. After ten minutes of sitting in the same place, he gave up. Gar took the keys out of the ignition, unbuckled his seat belt, and opened his car door the best he could. After successfully sliding out into the rain, he slipped through the mass of cars to arrive at the side walk. Once there he started running. Now, it didn't just feel like he had to run to go tell her, but like he needed to be there for her. Because, right now he was getting the strange sensation that she needed him there.

* * *

Raven say down on the couch with her tea, and a book in hand. She placed the steaming cup onto the small table next to the couch, after taking a sip. The book in her hands fell to the floor, with a loud thud. Her scream was stifled by a hand covering her mouth and a gun barrel pushed to the back of her neck.

-----

He waited in the elevator anxiously. The elevator was moving way too slow.

-----

An unconscious, restrained Jinx fell onto the floor in front of her. Although the inside of her was screaming, she kept her composure. Knowing precisely who was behind all of this and why. If she showed the slightest sign of weakness they would use if to torture and hurt her more. Raven had to remain strong, or she might never survive this. Not that her chances of survival were any higher than the width of a hair.

A man walked in front of her, and grinned at her evilly. "So, how has you been, Raven? It's been a long time."

She glared at him and tried to stare him down, the barrel firmly pushed against her neck by another person. He met her stare and that's all they did for what felt like an eternity. Finally she looked away. Nothing had changed, he still was stronger, he could still manipulate her.

He chuckled ever so slightly. It was the type that sent shivers down your spine, and made you think that you were going to die at any moment. All that she could think of was Garfield, and prayed he would arrive soon.

The man leaned in to give her a kiss. Raven turned away causing him to kiss air. "My dearest Raven, what the matter? I thought you loved it when I kissed you?"

"No." She said sternly, never faltering in her facade of strength.

"Really, that's not what you said during all those nights of passion, you begged for my touch, you loved my kisses and everything that came with them, you screamed my name with endless love-"

Upon the word love she ceased his talking with hers. "I never loved you, Malchior!" In truth he had broken her heart, when she found out that she had just been another notch in his bedpost. She had never been very trusting her entire life, her father was abusive, and when she was 15 she ran away. The one person that she had trusted, before she met Malchior, was her mother.

"Dearest Raven, I didn't hit an nerve now did I? Or perhaps and old wound? Please tell me, your part of my family, I would hate to see any family ever be hurt."

"I'm not part of your family!" Raven growled.

"You not now are you!" He said getting angry for the first time. Malchior grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it, revealing her stomach. "What do you call that!" He yelled indicating the tattoo on the stomach over her belly button. The tattoo was a black flaming S. It indicated that she was part of Diabolus, meaning devil in Latin. They were a secret society, they called themselves a family.

If you asked most people what Diabolus was, they would say they don't know, but if you asked someone in the government,or the police department, they would all say that they were a gang.

When someone joined Diabolus, they permanently became part of their family, and if you betrayed the family or even one family member, then you were killed. And thats what Jinx and Raven had done. Raven betrayed Diabolus by helping someone out side of the family, which they weren't allowed to do so that meant she betrayed them. Jinx betrayed them by exiling Raven, before speaking to the council, and they were going to kill her. So she was aiding a betrayer of Diabolus, so she was betraying them as well.

"No matter" Malchior continued calming down, "I am please to inform both of you." He said as Jinx regained consciousness at some point in their conversation. "That your punishment for your crimes against Diabolus are banishment for life and death. Long and painful."

Malchior smirked and took out a long knife with rough sharp edges. "Now who should I start with?" He said looking back and forth between them. He saw Ravens eyes hiding her fear all too perfectly and made his decision. Malchior walked to her, his knife hand twitching with anticipation. Raven held her ground, and showed no fear. He roughly grabbed her chin with his free hand and lifted her face up, to look her in the eyes. "Dearest Raven, let down that facade of strength, die the way you were born, weak and helpless."

She didn't say a word knowing if she did, it would only play into his manipulation.

"Please! Don't do this! I didn't betray Diabolus! That bitch did!" Jinx cried from the floor.

"Shut up!" Malchior yelled. Pulling his own gun from his pants and pointing it at Jinx. He quickly pulled the trigger, shooting Jinx in the stomach. She screamed out in pain.

-----

Garfield finally got out side his apartment, he quickly took his keys in hand and went to grab the door knob. The piercing sound of a gun shot hit him, and caused him to freeze. It had come from his apartment. His first instinct was to run in there to make sure Raven was safe, and kill anyone that tried to hurt her, or had shot her. He growled through anger. Luckily, reason caught up with him before he made a fatal mistake. He couldn't go in there with out calling it in, but they would tell him to stay put and not go in, and he knew he couldn't do it. Then it hit him. He could call Terra, and have her call it in. She was on call after all. Then he could go in and protect Raven, even if he wasn't armed. Immediately he pulled his hand away from the door and dialed Terra.

_"Hello?"_ Terra said from the other side of the line.

"Terra, I'm in front of my apartment, and I just heard a gun shot from inside. I need you to call it in, while I go in there."

_"Garfield, I'll call it in, but you have to stay out side."_

"No. I'm going in, and besides I have my gun with me. I'll be fine."

_"Gar..."_

"And she's in there."

She understood why he had to go in now, knowing who the she was he was talking about. Terra nodded to no one in particular. _"Alright, but be careful."_

"I will. Bye."

"Bye" She said as he hung up, and she followed in suit.

He really didn't have his gun, but he had to say it to get her to let him go in. Gar really didn't have a plan, but he hoped he would know what to do when the time came. He took a deep breath, grabbed the door knob and walked in.

He couldn't believe the sight before him. It made him angry..

There was a pink haired girl on the floor trembling from pain, and Raven sat at the couch, with a gun pressed against her neck, by one man, and another had her head titled back and a knife at her neck ready to plunge into her throat. The man with his gun to Ravens neck, turned to Garfield, pointing the gun at him shooting. Gar Moved the moment he saw the man moving, and slide down over to him knocking his feet out from under him. Luckily the man dropped the gun and Garfield was able to grab it. The other man with the knife pulled out his own, dropping the knife onto the couch next to Raven.

Garfield, scared he was going to shoot Raven, pulled her over the couch and behind him as the man walked around to the back of the couch. He quickly lifted the gun, pointing it at Raven.

Malchior, that he had to kill Raven above all. He could the shoot the other if he had the chance, and if he wasn't dead.

Garfield brought his gun up as well, both firing. The two shots sounded as one, and everything slowed down as the effects set in. All sound seemed to be gone to Garfield. He was in a trance staring blanking. The only thing that snapped him out of his was the sound of Raven scream fro a bullet entering her right shoulder. As a result of her ducking so it wouldn't go into her head. Meanwhile Malchior fell to the floor dead. A 9milimeter hole straight through his head.

* * *

**There we go my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy.**


	9. Aftermath

As everything came back to him, he dropped the gun forgetting everything else except Raven. Garfield turned around facing Raven, she was on the floor holding her shoulder. She winced in pain when he put the pressure of his hand on her shoulder. "I have to stop the bleeding." She nodded. "Don't worry Rae, you're going to be okay." Again she nodded.

Slowly she sat up, wincing ever so slightly at the pain emitting from her shoulder. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his shoulder. He took his hand that wasn't on her shoulder and placed it on her back. After a minute or so Garfield spoke up again, "Okay I think the bleeding has stopped."

Raven looked up, opening her eyes, "Garfield!" He looked around behind him and saw the other man coming at them with a knife held in his hand, ready to stab downward to kill. Garfield quickly released Raven and turned facing the man. He lifted his hand to his attackers wrists trying his best to stay alive, as the man began to put all of his weight into the knife aiming for Garfield's jugular.

Meanwhile Raven stood, the pain in her shoulder close to unbearable, as the bleeding had started once again. She couldn't just stand there and watch Garfield die, but she didn't know what she could do. Then she realized, she didn't care what she did. She just had to save Garfield. The first thing she did was simple she grabbed on to the mans forearms and tried to pull him off of Gar. The man pushed her away and she fell back onto the floor wincing at the pain in her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she had an epiphany, Malchior's gun, lay right in front of her. Instantly she knew how to save Garfield. With her good arm she grabbed the gun and looked at Garfield. The knife was almost to his throat. She stood, pointing the gun at the man. Then, she hesitated her finger trembling on the trigger. Sure she had shot plenty of people, but she had never shot to kill. Raven lifted her other hand to the gun, despite the pain, to steady her self. She was about to kill someone and that scared her, but she would do anything to save Gar's life. Raven quickly glanced at Garfield, and saw that the knife was beginning to pierce his skin. With out any hesitation she shot the gun, the round lodging it's self into his neck, lethally grazing his jugular vein. Garfield pushed the man off and away from him as the man began to bleed out fiercely. Gar grabbed his neck, as he got up and went to Raven.

She dropped the gun as he got up and came towards her. When he got to her he hugged her like there was no tomorrow. She hugged him back wincing slightly. Gar pulled away slightly when he felt her wince. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." She in her normal tone, then with ever so slight nervousness she pulled him back.

Raven sat on the couch as the paramedic cleaned her wound, after pulling out the bullet. They would have taken her to the hospital, but her wounds were not too terribly serious and she needed to be questioned by the police. It was because there were three dead people in the room when they arrived, and so since she didn't need immediate medical attention they kept her there for questioning.

"So, what happened next?" The blond officer asked Raven.

"uh, then Garfield pulled me over the back of the couch.. . ." And she continued on.

Gar watched as Terra took down Ravens statement. She had already gotten his, and he was waiting by the door.

A few minutes later Terra walked over to him. "Hey, how are things coming along."

"Good, the M.E.'s are saying from what they can tell so far, your stories hold up."

"That's good, cause it's the truth." He smiled slightly.

After a long pause Terra spoke, "That's her isn't it? She's Raven."

He nodded. "Yeah, she's Raven." Garfield smiled happily.

"She's very lucky. . . Have you told her?"

"Not yet." He said slightly ashamed and disappointed.

"You should. And soon."

* * *

**READ:I know this was a short Chapter, but I need to know peoples opinion before I go on. So that means if you've been reading this and not reviewing by not reviewing this time you'll might not like the out come of the story as much.**

**Question to be answered in reviews:**

**Which one should I do?**

**A) Should I skip ahead a few months ahead and Gar still hasn't told Raven and she understand her feelings for him more, and the trials have already been dealt with.**

**B) I write out all the trials Gar does tell Raven and they start to date.**

**C) I skip ahead about five years, Raven is positive of her feelings for Gar now, but he hasn't told her yet, and then I build a relationship or do a quick lemon.**

**D) Gar tells her the next day before the trails I do a quick lemon and end it.**

**Okay now tell me what you want to happen in your review.**


	10. Movies

**Alright well I've decided to take the advice of one of you reviewers, but I can't remember which so I'm sorry. Anyway I'm going to go with the flow, which I do most of the time, and not rush it. We'll see what happens. I might leave this story on a cliff hanger, and make a sequel. But, you never know. I don't even know!**

**

* * *

**

Garfield sat in his room, 3 months after the incident. He still hadn't spoken a word to her of his love, but they were spending much more time together. Which he found very good. They were going to go to the movies that night. Not as a date, but as friends. He didn't care, he just loved spending time with her. Gar looked over at the clock, and realized that, he had to take a shower for the movies. "Oh shit!" He mumbled quickly rolling off the bed, landing on his feet. He had the master bedroom, so he had a bath room in his room. Garfield didn't care if it was just as friends he always took a shower, dressed in nicer clothes than normal, and wore a hint of cologne. Even though they weren't dating, he did want to impress her with making it look like he was trying. Unfortunately that hadn't worked. She new he was dressing different, and wearing cologne. Raven Actually thought that it smelled very good, and it constantly made he want to be closer to him, because she would want to smell him. She would always have to suppress a blush when they did get close. At first she blamed it on his cologne and how good it smelled on him, but it wasn't long before she would have to suppress a blush even when he wasn't wearing any cologne at all.

They were going to the movies again tonight, her heart was pounding like never before. She tried to calm herself, but it only made it worse. She couldn't stop thinking about how good he would smell that night, how they might get close if the theater was packed, how their hands might touch when they grabbed for the popcorn or soda they shared. Then it dawned on her, they only had one straw, and even though it was very immature, it was like they had kissed. Which made her think of him kissing her, and her heart beat at an irregular rapid pace, her hands sweat, and her lips tingled, her face got flush, while her body got warm. What was going on with her? If this what happened when she thought about kissing him, then what would happen if it really happened? She was scared to find out and quickly shoved her face into the pillow. She had to calm down. They were leaving in half an hour and he had just gotten out of his shower. Then, she felt compelled to take a shower of her own. So, she stood grabbed her robe, and walked out of her room. She entered the bathroom and set her robe down. She looked at her self in the mirror, her waist length hair was up in a bun, like she realized it was most of the time. Raven reached up behind her head, and gently tugged out the hair tie. Her hair fell cascading over her form. She looked at her self momentarily, and wondered what Garfield thought of her looks. Raven let out a sigh, she stripped and looked back into the mirror. She wondered what he would think of seeing her like this. Raven blushed, when she thought of what might happen he was standing right in front of her right now. It was stupid to think about those things. He wouldn't do anything, he wasn't the type of guy to jump her if she was naked. Raven walked over to the shower and turned it on, stepping in. After a few more minutes of just standing in the stream of water thinking, she decided to push those thought out of her head permanently.

Garfield listened to the sound of Ravens shower from his room. It wasn't like her to take a shower to go to the movies. He suddenly got excited, did this mean she was starting to have feelings for him? He grinned to him self, and wondered if he should take her to dinner as well. Or would that be too forward? He still had no idea how she felt for him. Maybe, he could take her to get an ice cream. Did Raven like ice cream? If he asked to take her some where else after she told him she didn't like ice cream, wouldn't that be to forward, too? Okay, he would ask to go get ice cream, and if she says no, he'll just say okay. He would also pay for the popcorn and soda. Gar smiled, this might be the start of things.

"So where do you wanna sit Rae?" Garfield turned to the girl walking next to him, as they entered the theater with popcorn and soda in his arms.

"I don't care you pick." Raven generally told him to call her Raven, but she was feeling lenient.

"Um, How about up there?" He pointed the best he could to the middle of the theater sort of towards the back. Gar was amazed that she hadn't corrected him on his name. Was it another hint of her possible feelings?

"Alright. Are you sure you don't want me to carry the soda or Popcorn?"

"Na, I'm fine. Let's go." He grinned at her and began walking up the stairs with her next to him. They found their seats and sat down.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Raven glanced of at Garfield. She wanted to hold his hand, however she wasn't brave enough to do it. Slowly her hand reached for his, but she chickened out and grabbed the soda. It took until half way through the movie her to finally get the courage to actually grab his hand slightly. She blushed lightly, hoping that the lighting in the theater would hide it. Raven kept her head facing the screen the whole time.

About half way through the movie Garfield's heart stopped. Raven had slipped her hand into his. He looked down at their hands, then to her face. He couldn't tell if she was blushing or not. It was far to dark. One thing was for sure, she liked him at least, and he decided to take a chance. He removed his hand from hers and slide his arm around her shoulders, grabbing her had with his other. He felt her shoulders tense when his arm touched her, but she quickly relaxed into him.

When he had pulled his hand away, Raven couldn't help but feel rejected. She had gone out on a limb slightly by grabbing his hand. It was a sign of affection, and she hadn't shown any to anyone since Malchior used her. Now she felt embarrassed, that she could even think such thoughts for Garfield, but her mind emptied when she felt his arm around her, and his other hand in hers. Raven relaxed, but her heart and mind were racing with no thoughts, just feelings. Feelings of confusion, of happiness, of nervousness, and so many other things she couldn't describe. It didn't make sense how he could make her feel like that.

They remained that way for the rest of the movie.

The lights came back up and the screen went black, as the credits came to a end. The theater was nearly empty now. Garfield and Raven hadn't moved at all. Both were staring into the blank screen, not wanting to move and at the same time too scared too. Finally Garfield spoke up, "You wanna go get some ice cream, Rae?"

"Yeah, sure," She said nodding slightly. Raven stood up slowly releasing her hand from his.

Garfield stood next to her, unsure if he should try to hold her hand or not. They walked out side, her hands were in he pockets, and the uncomfortable silence between them was tearing Garfield apart, and he needed to end it soon before he exploded. He glanced over at Raven she wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around her. Which he proved by ceasing to walk, and she merely continued walking towards the ice cream shop. He watched her, and after a moment she stopped and looked around, then saw him. Raven walked over to him. "Why'd you stop?" She asked.

He smiled at her, "Just thinking. Why'd it take you so long to notice I was gone?"

"Oh, I was thinking too."

"Well as long as you have an excuse," Gar joked.

"I do," She replied half smiling.

"Well, what is it?"

"You don't have security clearance." She joked. Even she was a little surprised by it.

Unlike Garfield who was shocked beyond reason. "Oh my god..." He said in total disbelief.

"What?" She said hiding her own small amount of shock

"You... made... a ... joke..." He said blankly.

"So?"

Garfield laughed, "It's just not something I expected." There was a comfortable silence between them as Gar's laughter died down. Then they just stood there staring at each other, as the crowd of people walked past them, not noticing the uncomfortable moment occurring. The silence was no longer comfortable, and at some point they had gotten very close. Garfield felt this unbelievably strong urge to kiss the woman before him. Before he realized it, he had subconsciously began to lean down towards her.

Raven panicked, although she didn't know why. She turned away from him blushing slightly."Let's go get that ice cream."

"Alright." He says catching up to her.

They walked all the way to the ice cream shop in silence. They ordered, ate and went home with out saying a word to each other. This wasn't exactly the evening Gar had planned. But, he had to deal with it. They went to bed with the same silence that had been going on since the went for the ice cream.

* * *

**Okay well, there's chapter 9. Well, I just went with things that I came up with right on the spot, so yeah, hope you all liked it.**


	11. Together at last

**Yeah well, Chapter 10 Away**

**

* * *

**

Garfield lay in bed, still running over the events in his mind to see if he could have done anything different. He glanced over at the clock and saw it was 1:30 in the morning. This was great, he was confused as hell, up late, and had work tomorrow. He rolled over onto his stomach. Tomorrow, was going to be difficult, that is if he was even awake tomorrow. Moving back on his back he closed his eyes and attempted at sleeping. Which he greatly failed until one minute before his alarm went off. "OH come on!" He yelled into the clock angrily. "Can't I just sleep in dude!" He continued yelling at the clock.

"Uh, I don't think the alarm clock controls you." He turned around quickly and saw Raven leaning against the door jam of his room with a slightly smug look on her face.

"Well, Uh... It... uses brain washing control?"

"Riiiight." She replied before walking away from his room.

Garfield nervously chuckled to him self before pulling him self out of bed. He could smell of Raven's delicious cooking. She was very good at cooking, as long as she didn't use anything with any type of batter. Raven wasn't very good at cooking when they had first met, but he had changed that by giving her cooking lessons. For him cooking was a passion. If he wasn't a cop, he would probably be a chef. He looked looked in the mirror in his personal bathroom, and realized his chest was bare. Gar hadn't even remembered removing his shirt. Of course he had been preoccupied the previous night.

Quickly he donned an orange shirt from the floor, unsure whether it was clean or not. The front of the shirt had 'Drink your apple juice every day, cause OJ will kill you.' written in black letters. Garfield smiled to him self. He had always loved this shirt. It was just great joke to him.

Out in the kitchen, Raven cooked some scrambled eggs and pancakes for her and Garfield to eat. She generally didn't cook food for Gar, but today she was just in the mood. She noticed that half of the eggs were cooked to how she liked them, and pushed them onto her plate with the spatula within her right hand. Almost instantly after one pancake was read to flip, and the other to be taken off the stove. She quickly maneuvered both pancakes to their proper place and position. Soon after Garfield's eggs were done they way he liked them, just slightly turning brown. A few minutes later Garfield emerged from his room, and just then she was serving the last of the breakfast onto both plates.

Garfield gawked at what was before him. "Two plates?" He asked dumbfounded. She nearly nodded, and walked out of the kitchen to the dinning table. Raven set the plates down on opposite ends of the round table. Gar walked into her sights and looked at her curiously.

"Don't get used to it." Raven said sitting down in front of her plate, indicating that the other was Gar's. He sat and watched her begin to eat momentarily, before grabbing a fork and digging into his food. He noted the slight use of salt and pepper in the eggs, giving them a zing.

"These are great!" He said before shoving more in his mouth.

"Thanks," was all she said in response. He nodded smiling before going back to his vegetarian breakfast.

Garfield decided to call in sick because with his lack of sleep he could make a fatal mistake. He laid in bed most of day as Raven worked. He had a bit easier time sleeping, and his dreams were all pleasantly filled with Raven.

Within a few hours Garfield awoke, not very well rested, but good enough. Groggily he stumbled out of his bed and out into the kitchen. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon, so he chose to make some lunch for himself. A simple grilled cheese gave him enough energy, to take a shower. Quickly he dressed and sat down in front of the tv. Since he really had nothing to do at all he just blanked his mind out with some stupid cartoons. Just because he was grown man didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the Coyote getting his ass kicked by the Roadrunner.

After a few hours of mind numbing television he was ready for stuffing his face. He ate too much and was now lying on the couch writhing in pain from his over filled stomach.

Raven entered after her long day of working, only to be surprised, by a Garfield moaning out in pain from the couch. She ran over to him concerned. "Garfield, what's wrong?" She asked urgently worried.

"I..." He began obviously in much pain "I... Ate... To much"

Her looked of concern was immediately washed over by one of pure annoyance. "You ate too much?"

He simply nodded, before crying out in pain again. That was when Raven got an idea. "Don't worry I know something that'll get you up and about in no time," she cooed sweetly.

"Really, Rae? That'd be great." He said grabbing his stomach and wincing. " 'Cause right now I can't get up."

"Shh, Don't talk.." She smiled sweetly and got up and walked to the kitchen. Several minutes later she returned with a steaming hot mug. Gar smiled up at her. Then a hint of evil shown in her eyes and she said, "Here this'll get you up." and she poured steaming hot tea onto his lap. His eyes widened and he shot off the couch in pain.

"Oh shit!" Garfield jumped around desperately trying to get away from his burning clothes.

"I told you it'd get you up." Raven said with a smug look on her face.

"That's not funny!" He yelled. "and not fair either."

"Alls fair in love and war"

"But this ain't war!" He exclaimed.

"So, that means it's love!" She laughed back to him.

"I-It's what?" He barely got out.

Raven slowly walked over to him, and whispered, "I love you." Before pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

**Chapter 10! What do you think!**


End file.
